In a typical example of a delivery service system for home delivery or the like, a native application is used as a platform, a PC or a mobile terminal or the like of a consigner (user, customer) as a client and a PC or a mobile terminal or the like of a deliverer (driver or the like) in charge of pickup/delivery of a cargo requested from the consigner are connected to a server of a delivery service company via the internet, and a delivery service is carried out using the application software operated on the server. The server includes a database which stores and manages information of consigners (names, addresses, telephone numbers, etc.), information of deliverers (names, service areas, etc.), information of items relating to pickup/delivery targets (kinds of cargos, pickup/delivery dates and times, etc.).
A consigner can access the application software operated on the server of the delivery service company via the internet using own mobile terminal or the like and can, for example, request pickup/delivery and check a delivery status.
The server registers pickup information (address of consigner, kind of cargo, pickup date and time, etc.) and delivery information (delivery date and time, delivery area, etc.) in the database in accordance with a request for pickup/delivery from a consigner, and notifies a deliverer, in charge of the address of the consigner, of the pickup/delivery request with reference to the database. In a case of performing pickup and delivery by separate deliverers, after a deliverer in charge of the address of the consigner picks up a cargo, the delivery request is transmitted to another deliverer in charge of a delivery area of the cargo. The server receives a pickup completion notification and a delivery completion notification from the deliverer and registers these notifications.
The deliverer in charge of the delivery performs pickup/delivery in accordance with the pickup request notification transmitted from the server of the delivery service company via the internet and, after completion of the pickup/delivery, transmits the delivery completion notification from the terminal to the server.